


Pride

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: can i get a story where Leo & the reader gets into a big verbal fight because the reader was giving leo a lot of attitude & completely disrespecting him so some time & leo is really stressed out after getting into a fight with raph & his team almost getting seriously hurt when they was out on patrol & he finally loses it in a blind rage & jumps at the reader determined to put her in her place so the reader gets scared of leo & he feels guilty for what he's done & he apologize & all is forgiven





	Pride

“Oh shut up.” You mumbled under your breath as you stormed into the other room, your arms crossed and your brow furrowed.   
“What did you say?” Leo came in after you, his strides longer than yours and faster so he caught up to you relatively quickly.   
“I said shut up.” You turned to face him, almost sounding your words. He hadn’t expected you to actually repeat yourself.   
“Leo, we gotta go!” Donnies voice called from the speaker, reminding him that he had organised a patrol as there was a whisper of an attack on a corner shop tonight despite the bad shape they were in.   
The two of you stood and glared at each other for a moment, anger boiling in your eyes before Leo let out a half sign, half growl, and left.   
Once out of sight and earshot, you let out a sign, your body slouching out of your defensive stance as you sat down cross legged on the floor.   
Things had been going well until about 3 or 4 weeks ago. Leo had started commanding you around and speaking down to you like you were a child he had full reign over and it started to grate on your nerves. Ever day he made you feel more and more useless and that your presents was more a nuisance than anything else.   
So you counted it with the only way you knew how.   
Defiance, defensive and attitude.   
Ever instruction was met with a resounding ‘no’, every command met with an eyeroll and sigh.   
You hoped Leo would see how if he wanted to treat you with disrespect, you could do the same right back at him.   
But it was like an unstoppable force met an immovable object. You both just pushed harder and harder against each other until it all boiled to tonight.   
They had been attacked and only won by the skin of their teeth. Everyone was battered and bruised and things only got worse when an argument erupted between Raph and Leo.   
You, Mikey and Donnie had kept as far out of it as possible until Raph stormed ahead and Leo turned on you. Of course you weren’t just going to sit there and let him take his frustration for Raph out on you so you argued right back, telling him to grow up. Of course this wasn’t taken very well and he started to berate your own skills and maturity.   
Safe to say it was a long argument that took the rest of the walk back to the lair and another 3 hours on top of that.   
But now he had left and you were sitting on the floor, tears stinging your eyes.   
you hated arguing with him like this, but you were both too stubborn for your own good.   
For a few minutes, you allowed yourself to cry freely, covering your eyes as you thought of the hate in his eyes. It broke your heart.   
But you couldn’t be like this when they got back, so you decided to go home.   
you were quiet when you left the lair, not that you needed to be. Pulling your hood over your head so as not to draw attention to the black eye forming from the previous fight, you walked quickly home, deciding to cut through a side alley.   
About half way down it, you heard a thud from behind you.   
Your heart jumped into your throat as you realised how weak and unprepared you were for a battle.   
Twisting around, you saw it was leo.   
There was a moment you would have breathed a sigh of relief, but then you saw his stance. He was ready to fight, his katana out.   
You sucked in a deep breath as your red eyes widened, not that he could see because of your hood.   
“If you ever speak to me like that again, [y/n]…” He trailed off, taking slow and threatening steps towards you. Your emotions were all over the place. You were angry he was threatening you and hurt at the same time, so you said the first thing that came into your mind.   
“Fuck off , Leo.” You growled, defensively as you raised your hand to grab the front of your hoodie, keeping the hood up.   
“What?” He breathed, the angry in his voice a warning you didn’t listen to.   
“Fuck off.” You said loud, starting to back away from him, your hands shaking.   
“That’s it.” He growled as he stormed towards you, his fists clenched, his katana moving with his body and his eyes filled with anger.   
You let out a yelp of fear as you tried to twist yourself round to bolt, but you tripped over a pile of rubbish lying at the side and fell.   
Your hood fell off your head as you hit the ground but you were too worried about Leo. Twisting round, you propped yourself up on one hands and tried to struggle back, as far away from him as you could as you raised your other over your face to protect yourself. But Leo had frozen.   
He was staring at you, the anger replaced with a look of fear and regret.   
“[y/n]?” His voice broke slightly. “You’re-you’re scared of me?” He whispered.   
his eyes didn’t leave your redden eyes as the darted down, afraid to meet his.   
You refused to answer as you lowered your hand, pushing yourself into a sitting position, fresh tears rolling down your cheeks.  
“[y/n]?” he whispered again as he took a step closer to you, seeing you flinch slightly.   
Quickly, you pushed yourself to your feel, avoiding his gaze like it would kill you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you turned away from him slightly.   
You were only hurting each other now. It wasn’t a matter of pride or defiance anymore, it was deeper than that.   
“Im sorry.”   
Your eyes widened as you twisted to look at Leo, the words falling from his lips like they were illegal.   
“Im sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I never meant to make you cry. I don’t want that. I never want to see you cry.” He says, his voice breaking as he stares at you with teary eyes. It truly broke his heart to see you like this.   
You shook your head, and he felt his heart drop, thinking you were rejecting his apology. But it wasn’t true.   
“Im the one who should be sorry. I should never have pushed you like that.” You shake your head, losing your eyes.   
“But you should never feel scared of me, regardless of what is being said.” Leo took a step closer.   
“But i shouldn’t have spoke to you like I have done.” You turn to him.   
“But I shouldn’t have been treating you like I have.” Leo said but you held up your hand.   
“Are- are we arguing about who should be apologising?” You asked, completely confused. That was until you saw a small smile dawn on Leos lips.   
“That does sound like us.” He shrugged and you let out a laugh, to which Leo joined in.   
You two were normally inseparable, so the last few weeks had been hell for you both. And it felt nice to just laugh again.   
When the laugher died away, it was replaced with an understanding smile as Leo walked to stand by your side.   
“You should get some ice on your eye.” He mumbled, cupping your cheek to run his over the under side of your blackened eye.   
“Yeah, plus you should really disinfect that cut.” You raised your hand and ran it over his right arm which had a deep cut in it from the fight. Both of you had much worse injuries, but this was nice.   
“You know, I have disinfectant at mine.” You looked up at him.   
“Perfect.” He smiled.   
There was a brief moment of silence between the two of you before you couldn’t bare it any longer and wrapped your arms around his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.   
“Ive missed you.” You mumbled as his arms wrapped around your waist.   
“And I you.” He smiled, holding you tight.   
Pride was long forgotten as the two of you walked back to yours, repairing and strengthening the bond between you both once more.


End file.
